Airplane Repo/Season 0
TV Series (2010-2011) Starring: Nick Popovich Ken Cage Mike Kennedy Kevin Lacey Airplane Repo men chase luxury planes for big dollars, but are the rewards worth the risk? Canadair CL-600-2B16 Challenger 601-3A Registration N600NP, c/n 3002 built in 1983. Aircraft used by Popovich's crew to travel to repo sites. Operated out of Gary/Chicago International Airport. Appears in each episode. = Episode 1 Best in the Business = Boeing 737-7BC(BBJ) Either N835BA or N836BA, one of Boeing's own BBJs at Gary/Chicago International Airport. Embraer EMB 120 Brasilia Former SkyWest livery, probably now operating as a cargo aircraft. At Gary/Chicago International Airport. Bombardier BD-100-1A10 Challenger 300 Registration N300BC, c/n 20067 built in 2005. At Gary/Chicago International Airport. Gulfstream G550 At Gary/Chicago International Airport. Beechcraft Super King Air North American-Rockwell Sabreliner Beechcraft Premier I Airbus A320 Beechcraft Premier I & IAI Westwind Gulfstream G200 Subject of the first repo. First found parked at Miami-Opa Locka Executive Airport, then finally collected at Palm Beach International Airport. Douglas DC-7B & Douglas DC-6A Liftmaster & Douglas C-54E Skymaster A series of classic Douglas aircraft at Miami-Opa Locka Executive Airport. Closest to farthest: DC-7B registration N836D, c/n 45345 built in 1957. Wearing an Eastern Air Lines livery. DC-6A registration N70BF, c/n 43720 built in 1953. C-54E registration N460WA, c/n 27359 built in 1945. Douglas DC-3C-S1C3G Registration YV-1854, c/n 6135 built in 1942. At Miami-Opa Locka Executive Airport. Another DC-3. Various Aircraft View of the ramp at Miami-Opa Locka Executive Airport. Left to right: Cessna 172 Skyhawk, Douglas DC-3, Beechcraft Model 18, Grumman HU-16 Albatross. Cessna 750 Citation X At Palm Beach International Airport. Learjet 31A Subject of the second repo. Found at Witham Field in Stuart, Florida. Two different 31s seemed to be used interchangeably during filming. The actual repo aircraft seems to be registration N215TT, c/n 076 built in 1993. Cessna 500 Citation I in the background of this shot. A second with a different paint scheme is also shown. Beechcraft King Air = Episode 2: Not Ready to Fly = Airbus A320-212 Registration TC-FBY or N754US, c/n 283 built in 1991. Formerly operated by Freebird Airlines in Turkey, this Airbus was repossessed by Popovich and had its logo removed, though it still retains the base Freebird livery. Bombardier CL-600 Challenger British Aerospace BAe 125 Boeing 737-3L9 Registration N103VR, c/n 25360/2140 built in 1991. Formerly PP-SOU of VASP, this Boeing was presumably repossessed by Popovich and has been parted out. Same aircraft in other works at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft (Civil Fixed-Wing). livery.]] livery.]] Dassault Falcon 10 Hawker 600 Subject of the episode's first repo. Located at Fort Lauderdale Executive Airport (FXE/KFXE). Fairchild-Swearingen Merlin Beechcraft Premier I Subject of the episode's second repo. Narration states that it was located at a "small Pennsylvania airport", most likely Lancaster Airport (LNS/KLNS). Cessna 425 British Aerospace BAe 125-700B Registration N700NP, c/n NA0345 built in 1983. Same aircraft in other works at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft (Civil Fixed-Wing). Cessna 402C At Lancaster Airport (LNS/KLNS). .]] Cirrus SR22 At Lancaster Airport (LNS/KLNS). = Episode 3 International Situation = Airbus A320-212 The episode centers around the repossession of two A320s from Greek airline Hellas Jet. Registration SX-BVL, c/n 087 built in 1989 was first located at Châteauroux-Centre "Marcel Dassault" Airport (CHR/LFLX). Registration SX-BVK, c/n 088 built in 1989 was first located at Istanbul Atatürk Airport (IST/LTBA). Both were initially flown to Santa Maria Airport (SMA/LPAZ) in the Azores. From there, they were flown to Bangor International Airport (BGR/KBGR) in Maine, and then finally to Gary International Airport (GYY(KGYY). Boeing 737-8AS & Boeing 737-7GL Airliners stored at Châteauroux-Centre "Marcel Dassault" Airport (CHR/LFLX). Atlant-Soyuz had several 737s stored at Châteauroux (VQ-BDU, VQ-BDV, VQ-BBS). SkyEurope 737 registration OM-NGP, c/n 34760/2352 built in 2007. Airbus A320-232 & Boeing 747-283B(SF) Airliners stored at Châteauroux-Centre "Marcel Dassault" Airport (CHR/LFLX). In the foreground, to the left of the man, A320 registration D-ANNJ, c/n 1896 built in 2002. To the right of the man, A320 registration D-ANNH, c/n 1823 built in 2002. Behind the two A320s, 747 registration SX-FIN, c/n 21575/358 built in 1979. Boeing 747SP-44 Stored at Châteauroux-Centre "Marcel Dassault" Airport (CHR/LFLX). Registration F-GTOM, c/n 21253/293 built in 1975. .]] Boeing 737-5L9 & Airbus A320-231 737 registration OY-APB, c/n 28084/2788 built in 1996. A320 registration PT-MZS, c/n 251 built in 1991. Stored at Châteauroux-Centre "Marcel Dassault" Airport (CHR/LFLX). and reg. PT-NZS Airbus A320-231 of TAM Airlines.]] Airbus A320-231 Registration EI-EEY, c/n 414 built in 1993. Aircraft was between leases while it was stored here, prior to its delivery to Viking Hellas in March 2010. At Châteauroux-Centre "Marcel Dassault" Airport (CHR/LFLX). Boeing 747-230B(SF) Registration F-GCBH, c/n 23611/656 built in 1986. Stored at Châteauroux-Centre "Marcel Dassault" Airport (CHR/LFLX). Scrapped in 2015. Eurocopter AS365 Dauphin 2 Cessna 525 CitationJet Airbus A340-313X At Istanbul Atatürk Airport (IST/LTBA). .]] Airbus A320-214 Taking off from Santa Maria Airport (SMA/LPAZ). McDonnell Douglas MD-11 At Bangor International Airport (BGR/KBGR). .]] Boeing KC-135R Stratotanker At Bangor International Airport (BGR/KBGR). Boeing 737-3L9 Registration N103VR, c/n 25360/2140 built in 1991. Formerly PP-SOU of VASP, this Boeing was presumably repossessed by Popovich and has been parted out at Gary International Airport (GYY(KGYY). Same aircraft in other works at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft (Civil Fixed-Wing). livery.]] Category: Unidentified AircraftUnidentified Aircraft At Santa Maria Airport (SMA/LPAZ). Bombardier Dash 8-Q400 At Santa Maria Airport (SMA/LPAZ). = See also = * Airplane Repo at IMDb * Airplane Repo at Wikipedia Category: Airbus A320 family Category: Airbus A340 Category: Beechcraft King Air Category: Beechcraft Model 18 Category: Beechcraft Premier I Category: Beechcraft Super King Air Category: Boeing 737 Category: Boeing 747 Category: Boeing 747SP Category: Boeing KC-135 Stratotanker Category: Bombardier BD-100 Challenger 300 Category: Bombardier CL-600 Challenger Category: British Aerospace BAe 125 Category: Cessna 172 Skyhawk Category: Cessna 401/402 Category: Cessna 425 Category: Cessna 500 Citation I Category: Cessna 525 CitationJet Category: Cessna 750 Citation X Category: Cirrus SR22 Category: Dassault Falcon 10 Category: De Havilland Canada DHC-8 Category: Douglas C-54 Skymaster Category: Douglas DC-3 Category: Douglas DC-6 Category: Douglas DC-7 Category: Embraer EMB 120 Brasilia Category: Eurocopter SA/AS365 Dauphin 2 Category: Fairchild-Swearingen Merlin Category: Grumman HU-16 Albatross Category: Gulfstream G200 Category: Gulfstream V Category: IAI Westwind Category: McDonnell Douglas MD-11 Category: North American-Rockwell Sabreliner Category: Atlant-Soyuz Airlines Category: Cape Air Category: Eastern Air Lines Category: Sterling Airlines Category: Turkish Airlines Category: World Airways Category:Corsair International Category:TAM Airlines